Splotch
'Splotch ' Splotch is a black tom with white patches with scars. He also has orange eyes. Personality Splotch is an impatient cat. He is also has a fast temper and gets angered quickly. He also is known as a smart, conniving cat. Hence his rogue group name: The Conniving. He is also considered an evil cat. History Splotch was born to Spice and Gold Coin as a rogue/loner. He grows up with his sister, Dapple, until she decides to join the Tribe of Rushing Water. Splotch, Spice, and Coin all try to convince her to stay, but she insists that is where her destiny lies. Splotch is angered by this and attempts to attack Dapple, but Spice blocks his way and tells him that he can't force Dapple to do anything. Splotch curls his claws and responds that he bet he could, but does not attack her again. He also swore to himself that the Tribe of Rushing Water was his enemy. Many moons later, Spice is attacked by a Clan warrior. Coin and Splotch go to Spice and asks the Clan warrior what he's doing. The warrior responed that he was a young deputy under Fuzzystar, and was attacking Spice because she was on his territory. The Clan warrior says his name is Ryecloud, and his protecting CloudClan. Splotch and Coin go to attack Ryecloud, but he kills Spice and runs away, possibly to tell the rest of the Clan. Meanwhile, Splotch makes another enemy: the Clans, especially CloudClan. Much later, Coin decides to leave the lake somewhere else without Splotch. Splotch is angered by this, but lets him go without any attacking. Alone and sad, Splotch goes away to a den near CloudClan territory. In the morning, Splotch is awoken by a russet-colored she-cat named Maple. She asks him what he was doing, and Splotch answered that he was sleeping. Maple takes Splotch out of the den and asks him if he wanted to hunt with her, becauseshe didn't know how to properly catch a mouse, as she was formerly a kittypet. Maple and Splotch start hanging out more, and Splotch starts to have feelings for her. One day, he confesses and Maple says she likes him too. They had three kits: Speckle, Wood, and Streak. They live peacefully for a while but then Splotch suggests that they could get revenge on CloudClan. Maple reluctantly agrees. But Splotch knows he can't win against CloudClan without some help. So he goes around and finds another rogue group, and talks with the leader, Dust. Dust agrees and Splotch learns their names. Sift, the young tortoisehsell-and-tan she-cat, Freckle, the dappled tabby tom, Spray, the white she-cat, and Powder, the father of Sift, Freckle, and Spray. Splotch is the new leader of the newfounded group, and together they were The Conniving. Splotch comes up with the plan that he would "help" CloudClan to get them to trust him, and then they would attack when he came back. The rest of the Conniving agrees, and Splotch sets off to CloudClan. For a few moons Splotch "helped" CloudClan until they fully trusted him. Then, Splotch went back and told The Conniving the plan. Suddenly, they invade, and manage to blind Cherrythorn. But that was it. Splotch was pleased to see a cat named after him, even if it was a cat from CloudClan, and her name was Splotchpaw. But The Conniving fails and they flee, yowling. Splotch started to follow them, but then was stopped by Ryestar, formerly Ryecloud. Ryestar kills him, because of what he did, and The Conniving is now ruled by Splotch's son, Wood. Category:Tom Category:Deceased Category:Loner